Revenge 101
by Nikki Flinn
Summary: Colab written with MalfoyDebauchery. Ginny likes Hermione but Hermione only has eyes for Blaise Zabini. Can Ginny win Hermione's heart? And when Draco gets thrown into the picture, does she really want to?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Ginny smiled shyly at Hermione as their hands touched. Hermione smiled back then looked furtively away. Both girls ended up in giggles.

Hermione's father, Richard Granger glanced back at them in the rearview mirror. "What did I miss?"

"Nothing, Daddy!" Hermione said. "It's just a game."

Ginny felt her smile falter but managed to keep it up to the full ninety watts. Hermione probably did just see it as a game, she thought. It was hard to be in love with your best friend.

Ginny wasn't really sure how it happened. No she was. During her second year she had been slowly killing a crush on Harry, having realized it would never work. She was also getting over the bout of nightmares that followed her first year. She spent a lot of her second year with Hermione.

One night the entire Gryffindor house had to sleep in the great hall. Ginny and Hermione curled up beside each other, swapping stories til they fell asleep. Ginny remembered waking up at the one point with Hermione's arms around her. She had felt so secure then. Like none of the dreams could ever hurt her again.

Ginny brought herself out of the dream as the car pulled up to the Granger house.

"Daddy, can you get the bags? I want to show GInny around!" Hermione called, dragging GInny from the car.

"Alright, but be back by supper! Your mother and I want to show you two somethings before we head out."

The only thing better than spending three weeks with her best friend, was that Hermione's parents trusted them enough to leave them alone all three weeks.

Hermione dragged Ginny into the house pointing out rooms left and right. THey raced up the stairs to Hermione's room.

There was a bunkbed set up and a dresser. Beyond that were towers of books. Ginny, an avid reader herself, squealed and raced over to the books, hurriedly reading the titles.

Hermione laughed. "There'll be time for that later. Let me show you something."

She took Ginny into the guest bedroom. The futon there had been laid out and before it sat a TV with stacks of movies.

Ginny gasped. "I've heard of these!"

"Yup! TVs. We get this one all to ourselves. I've set out some movies I thought everyone should see."

Ginny leaned down and read a few titles. Sleepless In Seattle, The Princess Bride, Aresnic and Old Lace.


	2. Chapter 2

After almost five hours of pure movie magic, Ginny and Hermione were exhausted. They popped in one last movie and cuddled on Hermione's futon. "I like this movie already..." Ginny whispered. They were about ten seconds into Spaceballs. "It's one of my favorite."

Hermione smiled and smoothed back Gin's hair.

"Mione?"

"Yes love?"

"Are you serious about this?"

"About what? Watching a movie?"

"Nooooo about us."

"Us... well I really like you Ginny. And I just don't ... know." She looked away awkwardly. Ginny felt a thin prick at her eyes and blinked rapidly.

"Okay, no pressure."

The two girls were silent for the rest of the movie. Eventually sleep came and the movie ended.

"Ginny, wake up!" GIIIIIINNNNYYYYY!!"

Ginny slowly opened her eyes and looked around. Before her stood Hermione in the oddest outfit she had ever seen. She was wearing a corset with a loose white shirt beneath it. She had on Wesley's mask and bandana and she had Spaceballs pyjama pants and a large flower pinned oddly to her corset.

"Hermione? What in Merlin's name are you wearing?!"

"Clothes of course! Hurry up! We must go save Buttercup from the evil Druidia!"

"But Druidia isn't evil..."

"Of course, I know that.

Ginny had by now, figured either Hermione had gone off the deep end and was using magic outside of school, or she was dreaming. She was betting on the latter.

Ginny moved to follow Hermione, noticing her own costume as she did so. She was in black tights, a metal skirt and a black top with billowing sleeves. Definitely a dream.

Hermione grabbed Ginny's hand and pulled the redhead after her in the dream world.

Ginny knew it was a dream, but being there, in the moment with Hermione, everything seemed just fine. Everything seemed like it would work out.

(A/N: Taylor and I both apologize for the delay. We were having trouble keeping in contact. No problems now.


	3. Chapter 3

"We're going on an adventure! We're going on an adventure! We're going on an adventuuuuuuuuuurrrrrreeeeee!!" Hermione sang as she and Ginny skippedtowards the Leaky Cauldron. They were headed to meet up with Harry and Ron and the rest of the Weasleys to go shopping for school. Ginny was staying with Hermione for the next week before school headed back. They still hadn't decided if they wanted to continue their relationship during the school year. They would have to do so in secret because they knew no one would ever accept their growing love for each other.

"Two knuts says Ron is at least an inch taller than two weeks ago." Ginny dared her best friend.

"He can't have grown that fast! It's physically impossible!" Hermione scoffed.

"Then you're assured to win."

"Deal."

They shook hands to seal the deal and entered the little pub. Two tall redheads immediately stood and waved them to a booth in the back. There was another table pushed up to the end of it and chairs crowded around that. They wrestled their way across the crowded room and greeted everyone with smiles. Ron and Harry gave both girls hugs and Harry blushed lightly when Ginny kissed him on the cheek. What he failed to notice was she greeted al her brothers in the same fashion. He also didn't see the way she and Hermione sat close to each other or how when their hands touched they would smile a little wider.

The morning flew by and soon the girls left the others to go clothes shopping in Muggle London. They enjoyed window shopping and ice cream throughout the afternoon. Ginny was checking out a little jewelry boutique while Hermione sat outside on the bench and finished her ice cream. That's when she saw him.

To understand her first reaction you must first visualize what she was seeing.

He was tall. Maybe 6'2", 6'3". He wore a black undershirt covered with a black buttonup almost completely covering the undershirt except where the top button was open enough for it to peep through. He wore dark blue jeans and black oxfords. He stood against a wall across the street. Gold aviators hid his eyes so Hermionecouldn't see but she could see his deeply tanned skin and his perfect lips. A breeze ruffled his crow feather black hair, so black it shone bluish in the sunlight. His carefree stance indicated a confidence that few people could attain on their own. But what shocked Hermione more than anything else about his appearance was the fact that in his left hand he held the exact same ice cream she held in her own right one.

Maybe she had gone a bit barmy to be shocked by an ice cream cone when the person holding it was so absolutely gorgeous.

But if you knew what sort of ice cream it was you'd be surprised too.

Hermione and this mysterious stranger were both snacking on a waffle cone filled with one scoop of peanut butter and one scoop of coffee ice cream with chocolate sauce and gummy worms.

How on Earth did another person find her Super Secret Special Ice Cream Recipe?!

At that precise moment in time something happened in Hermione's brain. Her rational and logical centers shut down temporarily to allow time to accept this shock. That left her only with crazy and impulsive. So being she ate the last bite of her treat and marched right across the street to give him a what for. He looked at her mid lick and his eyebrows furrowed together in confusion.

Hermione scowled at him as she snatched his dessert and licked it.

She shoved it back at him and began talking.

"How did you possibly figure out this particular combination? I'll have you know I've been eating that sort since I was... (here she paused to count) 7 years old!! Who told you to eat your ice cream like that!!" She demanded poking his chest.

The boy smiled.

"If you must know I went into the ice cream shop and asked for whatever the person in front of me had. Apparently you were that person. By the way, this is a rather interesting combination. I'm enjoying it."

Flabbergasted Hermione took a moment to process this new information.

"Oh." She said articulately.

(A/N: This chapter brought to you by the wonderful Taylor.)


	4. Chapter 4

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Malfoy drawled. His arm reached over her shoulder and with it he leaned against the wall, closing her in.

"Exscuse me sir, you very close." Ginny looked at him out of the corner of her eye and was shoked to see him so close. She jumped and bumped back into his chest. "Oops." She laughed nervoulsy. She was uncomfortable with having him so close.

"Lovely piece." He said smiking at her.

"Pardon?" She blushed he mind wandering in the wrong direction.

"The necklace love." Draco reached his other hand around her and gently slipped the jewelry from her hands. He was so close now. It was almost like he was hugging her. And his scent was absolutely driving her crazy! How could someone she hated so much smell so good. It was so unfair. Just as she was about to take another whiff he pulled back to look at the necklace.

"I don't think this color quite matches your fiery hair and disposition miss. Maybe something more along these lines." He set her necklace back on it's velvet casing and pulled out a similar necklace that instead of rose quartz had a large emerald and diamonds.

"Emerald? Why that particular stone?" Sha glanced around, eager to leave now.

"I just thought it would suit better." Ginny could hear the smirk in his voice that time. She glanced up at him sharply to see what exactly he was referring to but his ice cold eyes betrayed nothing.

"Whatever you say sir. If you'll exscuse me I'd best be on my way." She pushed past him and hurried out the door. The sight that met her stopped her in her tracks. Draco followed her out and ran right into her. She was standing right outside the door after all.

"What's your problem?" He said annoyed when she didn't apologize for being in his way. He looked at her face to see her mouth hanging open and her eyes wide. "Are you okay?" He poked her in the ribs.

Her hand rised slowly and she pointed at something across the street. He looked over there confused.

Across the street two teenagers were holding similar ice cream cones and making out. It took Draco a minute to recognize them. It was Blaise Zabini and Granger! His best mate was snogging his worst enemy! Any color that had once been in his cheeks drained away and his jaw dropped in response just as Ginny's had.

"I don't believe it..." She muttered. Suddenly Ginny's shoulders straightened out and the expression of shock dropped from her face to be replaced by cool fury. She marched right across the street ignoring any traffic and right up to the couple.

"Exscuse me. I do believe people are trying to shop." She practically yelled it at them. They sprang apart, Blaise looking confused and Hermione looking horrified.

"Ginny!! I can explain?" She tried weakly.

"Can it Granger." Ginny spat. "As for _you_! YOU stay away from my best friend! Filthy Slytherin!"

"Hey!' Draco protested but everyone ignored him.

"Look Weasley, I wasn't going to hirt her-" Blaise was interrupted by Ginny's screeching.

"_I don't give a damn what your intentions were!!_" She glared at them both so hard they leaned away from the intensity. Then, whipping about, she marched right up to Malfoy and poked him in the chest.

"You keep a better leash on your minions Malfoy or so help me I will castrate you!" She looked pointedly at Hermione and stormed away. Hermione flinched. She turned to Blaise and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Owl me sometime." She whispered before dashing after her hurt friend.

"Ginny wait up!"

Draco and Blaise stared at eachother dumbfounded for a moment before Draco spoke.

"Well... that was...interesting."

(A/N: This lovely chapter provided by Taylor. I will have the next one soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Draco Malfoy was leaning precariously back in his chair when the owl darted through his room. Since he only had two chair legs on the ground at the time, his knees braced against the table before him, he lost his balance and fell hard to the floor.

He lay there for a moment, getting his bearings. The book he had been reading, The Sword in the Stone, had slipped from his hands and lay beside his head, having come perilously close to braining him. He was working on an entrance paper for when he applied to university after school. He knew he had a good year before he even had to start worrying about that, not to mention he could buy his way into any school in the nation and have enough left over to buy whatever dorm building he happened to get put into. Still, it didn't hurt to have another ace or two up the sleeve.

Draco pulled himself up to glare at the owl over the edge of his table. The owl was undoubtably a Weasley Owl. He remembered that it had been her and Granger outside the jelwery store earlier that day.

He was curious when it came to Ginny Weasley.

Draco unrolled the scroll the Weasley owl had brought and examined the letter.

Slimey Git,

I feel I must address you with your true name or else I would be putting forth false feelings. I should be clear that I loathe your existance. And up until the other day yours was the existence I loathed most. I now mega-loathe your slithery friend Zabini. I feel that the injustice that has been done to me and my best friend should not continue. We need to do something to stop this little infatuation they seem to have for one another. If you are as disgusted as I am please write back post-haste with ideas to rip this little crush to shreds.

Nothing to do with you truly,

Ginny Weasley

Draco frowned. She certainly gave the air of dislike in her letters. He wondered if she hated everyone this much. Probably not since he seemed to be at the top of her Hate List. Now second. Second. That was a new concept. Draco Malfoy second to anyone? Never. This must be rectified. So he whipped out a quill and blank parchment and began scribbling away _post-haste_.

Poor ugly rodent,

I too understand the need for honesty in this situation. I must say I do not like being second on your most hated list. I feel i have deserved my most illustrious title and should not have to share or give it up. I currently am fresh out of ideas seeing as I was busy breaking up another disastrous relationship. Alert me if that dusty brain of yours decides to actually start thinking and manages to pop out an idea. I may have a few things we can try. I'd like to hear yours first.

The ever so illustriously hated,

D.M.

(A/N: We're Baaaack! This because my awesome co writer is back, this means I can update three fics today! wooowoooo!


End file.
